1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system with a baseboard management controller and a method for operating the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid advancement of electronics technology, various types of computer systems (for example, personal computers and servers) are widely used in our everyday lives.
Generally speaking, a server system usually includes a chassis management controller (CMC) for monitoring a server. For example, the CMC can monitor the present power level of the server so as to properly respond to abnormal power level conditions.
However, because the CMC performs tasks which are varied and complicated, the CMC is prone to delay, and this may result in the CMC failing to timely respond to an abnormal power level situation of a server. The CMC fails to timely respond to an abnormal power level situation of a server also when it is reset. Such untimely response may result in a faulty or unstable server system.